<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of bravery and inspiration by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061066">of bravery and inspiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honesty, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments like this Virgil really wishes he had a future vision, or at least a really strong ( <em>correctly </em> working) intuition, because stumbling into Roman just outside of his own door is the amount of stress he really doesn’t need this evening.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Virgil breathes out, so stunned to see Roman he completely forgets where he was even going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>Or, Virgil bumps into Roman later on that crazy amazing day, and Roman really has some things to say…</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of bravery and inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My little something for the latest episode (Flirting With Social Anxiety)! It's... gosh. Was so good. In so many ways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In moments like this Virgil really wishes he had a future vision, or at least a really strong ( <em>correctly </em> working) intuition, because stumbling into Roman just outside of his own door is the amount of stress he really doesn’t need this evening.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Virgil breathes out, so stunned to see Roman he completely forgets where he was even going.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Roman echoes - and gives Virgil a brilliant smile. The… the genuine one, Virgil abruptly realizes, the soft one, the one that makes crinkles stand out around Roman’s kindness-filled eyes. Wow. “Going somewhere?”</p>
<p>Oh. Oh, right! “Uh… yeah? Kinda. Just, uh…” Virgil scratches the back of his neck. “Going to the living room. Wanted some company tonight, I guess.”</p>
<p>“What a wonderful coincidence… me too!” Roman beams, placing one hand over his heart in a fancy gesture. And he… leans in? “Your company specifically, that is…”</p>
<p>Air leaves Virgi’s lungs to sit at his throat. “Oh?” he manages. Okay, conceal, don’t do awkward shit, just push through the usual way. “Didn’t have enough of it today, Princey?” he lets himself smirk, leaning on the door’s frame. Gosh, are they really having a conversation at the opened door? Talk about dumb.</p>
<p>Okay, Virgil doesn’t know what exactly in his words makes Roman’s smile go even softer but, fuck, he would kill to see it more often. Like… damn. This man will really be his undoing.</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact…” Roman says, his voice noticeably less boisterous, “I didn’t. I… today was…”</p>
<p>Virgil waits for him to continue. “Was..?”</p>
<p>“... Extraordinary.”</p>
<p>Heat flushes over Virgil’s face. He hopes it’s only his imagination and that his face isn’t actually red. What the fuck does Roman do, going around saying shit like this? That’s… Virgil has no idea what to say to that.</p>
<p>“It was,” Roman says, taking half a step forward. “It truly was. It.. got me thinking. You got me thinking. You…” his gaze wanders around for a second, like it always does whenever Roman tries to catch an elusive word or idea. “Inspired me.”</p>
<p>Yeah, there’s really no saving himself right now from blushing. Fuck.</p>
<p>“What… What is with you today?” Virgil asks, hugging himself. Roman looks at him, a silent question. “With saying all that stuff about me. First calling me brave and now, what, inspirational? Roman, that’s…” He sighs. “That’s not me. I shouldn’t be told that. Especially not by  <em>you </em>.” Hurt and immediately flushes on Roman’s face— <em>fuck</em>. “Roman, no, fuck… I just meant—” Virgil pulls on the strings of the hoodie, tightening it around his neck. “Because it’s you.  <em>You </em> are the brave one, the, the inspirational one. Our Creativity. It… it should be me telling you these things… Not the other way around.”</p>
<p>Virgil nervously bites on his lower lip. Inspirational. What a joke. He can’t even speak three sentences without fucking up.</p>
<p>“Oh, Virgil…” Roman says oh-so-gently… and reaches out to put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Just like earlier today. “I hope I really am the man you seem to think I am. And if I am…” His other hand comes to rest on Virgil’s other shoulder, holy shi— “It doesn’t take away the worth of what you’ve done today. Virgil, you were… What you’ve done for Thomas, for… me… It means the world to me.”</p>
<p>Virgil doesn’t dare to look away. With the way he haunches on himself, Roman has to look just a bit down on him. Virgil doesn’t think they ever stood this close, especially facing each other. This way Virgil notices the tiny red and green specks of color in the brown of Roman’s irises, and, oh god, how does breathing even work—</p>
<p>“When I said you inspired me,” Roman continues, thankfully not commenting on how obviously he is being studied, “I meant that… there was something I’ve been positively dying to do for quite some time.”</p>
<p>Virgil is positively dying, period, so the only thing he manages is:</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Roman visibly hesitates, and then… his palms? Move to slide up Virgil’s neck? And- higher to- Holy fuck, is he actually just went to cradle his face, what is… happening… Breathe, breathe, breathe—</p>
<p>Very, very slowly, Roman’s eyes flutter shut… as he leans in and cranes his head, and there is really no two-way about what’s happening, and—</p>
<p>Roman pauses. Just… pauses, just shy of actually… His eyes are completely closed, and his breath is hot on Virgil’s already burning skin, and—</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck, he loves Roman so <em>much</em> for giving him the control.</p>
<p>Virgil leans up — and their lips meet.</p>
<p>Roman instantly steps closer, destroying the last of space between them, and his large gentle hands tighten just a bit and tilt Virgil’s head just the right way. It’s… God, it’s… Better than anything. Than anything Virgil ever dreamt of. The kiss, it’s… Just a soft touch of their lips, and the both of them trembling, and there's a prickly heavy weight of bliss in Virgil’s chest, so similar to what he felt earlier just this day, but more quiet, more private, more… just more.</p>
<p>The kiss ends as softly as it started, both of them not even trying to move away, just turning heads, Roman’s breaths ghosting over the corner of Virgil’s lips. He exhales and lets his arms take Roman into a firm hug.</p>
<p>The corridor is very dimly lit and silent, it’s just them, and Virgil doesn’t even mind the weirdness of the spot anymore. Not as long as they stand like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posting this from Tumblr because my AO3 account does need some livening up...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>